This invention relates to play structures, and particularly to such structures which provide a semi-enclosed play area for children.
Many forms of play structures are of course already known. For example, tree houses and children's play houses of various designs are known, most being made from wood, either custom made or else fabricated from kits. Some plastic structures are also known. Play houses constructed from rotationally molded plastic panels which are fastened together are marketed by Fisher-Price, for example.